Penangkap Mimpi
by White Azalea
Summary: Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya, seakan ada suatu perasaan menyenangkan yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu lepas untuk pertama kalinya secara tidak sadar/"Terimakasih, Ino."/DLDR!


**[Dream Catcher/Pengangkap Mimpi]**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Sunagakure pagi itu tampak bercahaya berbalutkan sinar mentari pagi. Sudah cukup lama Ino ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi di desa berpasir itu. Selama misi, untuk sementara ia berdiam di kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Tak hanya menjalankan misi, ia juga ditugaskan menjadi perawat pribadi Kazekage—Sabaku Gaara. Seperti biasa, gadis belia itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mencuci mukanya sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Ino yang melangkah memasuki dapur tertegun sejenak ketika melihat Gaara menuangkan air mineral ke gelasnya. Gadis beriris aquamarine itu memerhatikan Gaara meneguk minumannya kemudian tersenyum. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain di tempat itu, Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Ino?" Tanya Kazekage muda itu datar.

"Ah! Aku akan membuat sarapan. Gaara-sama tumben sekali sudah bangun." Ino tersenyum sembari melangkah lebih dekat pada Gaara dan mulai membuka tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan di dapur.

Gaara tetap berada di tempat mengingat apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi itu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi, hanya saja mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu kelamnya akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah luput dari tidurnya, membuatnya terjaga di pagi buta.

Ya, Gaara teringat akan apa yang dilakukan orangtua dan orang-orang disekitar padanya.

Pemuda Sabaku itu hingga detik ini beranggapan bahwa dia hanya digunakan untuk membalaskan dendam, membunuh orang-orang yang terjerat lingkaran setan atas dosa yang dilakukannya sendiri, sehingga membuat Gaara tidak lagi memercayai orang lain dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu tertutup dan dingin.

Aquamarine Ino menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda berambut semerah bata di hadapannya itu. Gaara nampak termenung dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Gaara-sama, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino seraya menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Gaara. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dan terkejut mengapa ia mengucapkan itu.

Gaara sontak melirik Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Gaara-sama tadi bilang apa? Maaf tidak terlalu kedengaran." Ino menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Gaara menghela napas lega. Ia beruntung Ino tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Pemuda itu baru saja berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur namun terhenti setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Gaara-sama—bolekah aku meminta tolong?" Gaara berbalik menghadap Ino. Menatapnya seakan berkata _apa?_

"Begini, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke pasar? Itu juga jika Gaara-sama tidak keberatan."

Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya, berpikir sejenak.

"Aku mau minta tolong antarkan aku ke pasar untuk menemaniku berbelanja berhubung yang lain masih tidur. Kau mau… kan?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi. Keluarga Sabaku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ino yang demikian karena mereka sendiri yang meminta agar Ino tidak usah sungkan dan tidak perlu bersikap formal kepada mereka.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir sejenak mencerna ajakan Ino sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang kosong."

Sesampainya di pasar, Ino degan cepat berbelanja dari satu toko ke toko lain membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan bahan makanan untuk mereka semua sementara Gaara hanya diam mengekor gadis itu sembari membantunya membawa barang belanjaan meskipun Ino menolak untuk dibawakan belanjaannya oleh Gaara, namun Gaara tidak keberatan. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan belanjaannya, Ino kemudian berencana untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Gaara yang sudah bersedia menemaninya berbelanja. Ia mengedarkan permata kebiruannya ke sebuah toko yang menurutnya menarik ia kemudian membeli beberapa barang di toko itu, dengan cekatan merangkai sebentar barang yang dibelinya di tempat dan akhirnya pulang. Ino merasa bahwa barang yang dibelinya dari toko tadi akan jadi hadiah yang bagus untuk diberikan pada Gaara sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan, Gaara tidak langsung melongos pergi dari dapur karena tangannya ditarik oleh Ino sebelum ia melakukannya.

"Nah Gaara-sama, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Ino merogoh kantung belanjaannya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Gaara. "Tada! Ini untuk Gaara-sama!"

Gaara menelengkan kepalanya. Dia baru pertama kali melihat benda aneh itu seumur hidupnya. Sebuah lingaran biru dengan benang-benang berbentuk jaring ditengahnya pun terdapat bulu-bulu angsa tergantung.

"Ini—apa?" Gaara tidak langsung menerima benda yang menurutnya asing itu.

Ino terkekeh, "ini namanya penangkap mimpi. Di tempatku, orang-orang menggunakannya agar terhindar dari mimpi buruk. Aku memberikannya pada Gaara-sama supaya Gaara-sama tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

Pemuda Sabaku itu tertegun mendengar penuturan Ino. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ada orang yang memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Tunggu apalagi Gaara-sama? Ayo ini, ambillah." Ino menyerahkan penangkap mimpi itu pada Gaara sementara Gaara masih bergeming.

Tersenyum melihat Gaara, Ino meraih tangan Gaara kemudian menempatkan penangkap mimpi itu di sana.

"Simpanlah Gaara-sama. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah menemaniku berbelanja." Ino tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku harus segera memasak sarapan sebelum yang lainnya bangun! Sekali lagi terimakasih, Gaara-sama!" Teringat apa yang harus dilakukannya, Ino kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya, seakan ada suatu perasaan menyenangkan yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu lepas untuk pertama kalinya secara tidak sadar. Ia menggenggam pengangkap mimpi pemberian Ino yang menjadi miliknya kemudian menaruhnya tepat di dada kirinya—tempat jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

 **Fin**


End file.
